


Family Protocol

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Non-binary character, Other, Post-Episode: s04e12 Control-Alt-Delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Samaritan knows everything. There's no such thing as a private life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com) prompt 'age difference'.
> 
> I headcanon Schiffman as non-binary, hence my use of they/their.

Agent Schiffman has turned their phone off. They have been in the house for nearly two hours, helping Julia with her homework.

Samaritan knows about this, of course. It has access to every tablet ever made, including the one Control's daughter uses to play video games.

Control enters the room, encourages Julia to go get ready for bed. She puts her hand on Schiffman's shoulder, bowing her head. Schiffman looks up at her with sad eyes, and grasps Control's sleeve. 

Samaritan makes a note. Blackmail material, something to use, the next time Control tries to act independent of Samaritan's orders.


End file.
